bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Deema
Deema is a female guppy with a personality as big as her hair! She's energetic, goofy, and loves to be the center of attention. She often speaks in a operatic voice, and she loves to tell jokes and make others laugh. Deema likes to do things in an exaggerated fashion-- from singing joyfully to weeping melodramatically, even in the same scene. She is good friends with Oona and Molly. Whether playing store or leading our audience in a dance, Deema's style is always over the top! She likes to dance, act in plays, talk in funny voices, and make silly faces. She is often a store owner and sings most dance songs. Deema rarely does lunch jokes, however, she has done a few of them. She also has a nickname for Nonny, "Nonners". Development Deema's appearance before the series in the pilot was very different. Her hair was yellow, her skin was Gamboge and her eyes were Azure. Her tail was pale Fuchsia. Looks Deema has peach skin and blue eyes. She has huge, poofy, bright yellow 70's hair and she wears two orange hoop earrings. Her tail is orange with yellow polka dots, and her bikini top is also orange with yellow polka dots. Skills Singing Deema sang the most dance songs in Season One. She has a powerful singing voice like Molly. Dancing Deema loves to dance, in Happy Clam Day! Deema couldn't wait to dance. Deema's Season 2 Appearance Deema had a new animation. *Deema has her hair is more curly, high dimensional, and is golden-orange rather than the usual yellow. *Deema's singing voice is different. *Deema's eye color is sky-blue. Deema's Season 3 Appearance Although it seems like Season Three hasn't changed Deema, it turns out that an actress named Grace Kautman has replaced Angelina Wahler, who had played Deema in the first two seasons. This makes Deema one of the five guppies who have new actors or actresses. Relationships Molly Deema and Molly are best friends. They can sing, dance and always help their friends out in need. In Super Shrimptennial Celebration, Deema sung the pop song instead of Molly, who later sung the dance song in that same episode. Gil Deema seem to have a strong friendship with Gil. The two often love to show off and being the center of attention. They both have blue eyes, they love to sing, dance and have the same personality. Because of this, it may be the fact that the two might be cousins, but it has yet to be answered. Goby Both Goby and Deema are the show's entertainers for they love to pretend to be something else. Whenever Goby tells a story, Deema seem to always have a roll. There are beliefs that she may have a crush on him. Nonny Deema' s friendship with Nonny isn't really high, but it is noted that she does get along with him. Examples include that she is the only one to call him Nonners. In the At The Beach pop song, she can be seen putting sunscreen on Nonny's back. Oona Like Molly, Oona is also a close friend of Deema's. They work well together,and an example of this is "The Grumpfish Special!",in which they get the idea to open a pizza restaraunt together. Trivia *Deema started the "Supplies!" running gag on the show, which was again used by Goby in "The Legend of Pinkfoot". It makes a return in Only The Sphinx Nose, but Mr. Grouper says it instead of Deema. *In "Super Shrimptennial Celebration", Deema sings the pop song instead of the dance song (the dance song is sung by Molly instead.) *Deema could be Polish because of her blonde hair and blue eyes. If you notice most polish people are yellow in the skin (Nonny is white while Deema is quite yellow). *Deema has a distinctive "jazzy voice" sometimes heard in most episodes whenever singing or talking. It usually forms at the beginning of a sentence. *Her favorite color is red, and her favorite food is macaroni and cheese. *Deema seems to be one of the more social guppies and hardly ever frowns. *In "Ducks in a Row!", she called Gil "drummer-boy". She seems to like giving "pet names" to people , usually during the shopping segments. She has called both Oona and Molly "Kitten" or "Dear". *She may have a crush on Goby. She looked at him with flirtty eyes during her saloon segment in "The Cowgirl Parade! ". *In "Happy Clam Day!", it is revealed that she loves dancing. *During the theme song, she is upside down when everyone is singing in a right side-up line. *Deema occasionally waves to the viewers during a montage as a way of breaking the fourth wall. She has waved to the viewers in "Can You Dig It?" during the excavation, and in "X Marks the Spot!" when the gang crossed Buccaneer Bridge. *In Season Two, Deema has had all of the shop segments until "Tooth on the Looth! " where Goby does the shop segment. *Deema is the only Guppy to normally wear jewelry. *In "Happy Clam Day!" towards the end of the episode, Deema says, "The suspense is maddening!" This is one of her most famous quotes. *Deema is the first guppy to have a daydream sequence. This occurs in the end of "Tooth on the Looth!" when she imagines her visit from the Tooth Fairy. *In "Humunga-Truck!", it is revealed that her favorite type of truck is an ice cream truck. *Deema has the biggest hair of the group. *She is the only guppy to have yellow (or blonde) hair. *It is possible she is cousins with Gil due to same skin and eye color, yet there is no solid proof. *Oddly, Deema has a habit of being upside down. *A running gag has occurred where she points out that someone has something with them. In "Ducks in a Row!", she pointed out that Nonny had his whistle. In "Bubble Puppy's Fin-tastic Fairytale Adventure", she pointed out that Goby had his magic beans. In "The Cowgirl Parade", she pointed out that Molly had her lasso. *She played the story's antagonist in "The Spring Chicken Is Coming". **Her hair also resembles the hair of another Nickelodeon character, Didi Pickles from Rugrats. **Deema is the first and perhaps the only Guppy to her loose tooth, which was in "Tooth on the Looth!". **Sometimes, in pictures, Deema's hair is flipped around in the other direction, If you turn your head and look at the picture below so that Deema is right side up, you'll notice that her hair is different. **A funny gag that some people might not notice is how Deema is able to get her big hair into small hats, like when she is wearing the pirate bandana in'' "''X Marks the Spot!". ''' *Whenever a shop segment takes place in Season 2, Deema sets the shop up by saying "Well, you've certainly come to the right place!" **She even said it for Goby's dental office in Tooth on the Looth! *In " We Totally Rock! ", she called Nonny " Nonners " *In the song " The Pet Rap ", she sung the dance song with Gil. *In Check It Out!, she may consider writing a book about her life: an autobiography. *In Season 2, Deema doesn't sing much of the dance songs. See Also *Molly *Gil *Goby *Oona *Nonny *Bubble Puppy *Mr. Grouper The Gallery for Deema can be viewed here. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Guppy Category:Bubble Guppies Characters Category:Bubble Guppies Category:Light-Skinned Guppies Category:Deema's Gallery Category:Episodes who have Deema as a Main Character Category:Songs that have Deema in the Background Category:Songs that are Sung by Deema Category:Student